Hot-air ballooning has long been known as a means of air transportation and recreation. These balloons usually include a spherically-shaped nylon envelope and an basket-shaped passenger gondola suspended below the envelope. When the envelope is inflated with hot air, it provides enough buoyancy to lift the gondola.
The means for heating air to fill the envelope through a lower opening is normally provided by a natural gas or propane burner, which is positioned outside and below the balloon envelope, but has its heat exhaust port directed upwardly toward an opening provided at the bottom of the envelope. A tubular skirt typically extends downwardly from the envelope opening, and provides a means for guiding the heated air from the burner to within the envelope.
The envelopes of these balloons may display bright colors and have a high degree of aesthetic appeal. It therefore has become desirable to provide a miniature imitation hot-air balloon for toy or display purposes, which likewise has an aesthetic appeal, but does not necessarily have to include a burner, which could be potentially dangerous especially if handled by children.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,396 to Keith discloses a toy air ship including an elongated type balloon having various attachments including end cones and a car. United Kingdom Pat. No. 6512 to Waegemann discloses a childrens' balloon in the form of a "zeppelin"-type air ship including a cigar-shaped rubber tube surrounded by thin tissue from which various fins extend. French Pat. No. 402,983 to Mondy discloses an imitation air ship including a spherically-shaped balloon from which a gondola is suspended.
The applicants' U.S. Patent Application No. 06/858,686, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an imitation lighter-than-air craft including an exterior envelope, a gas bag situated within the exterior envelope, and a gondola suspended below the exterior envelope and the gas bag.
Although the above-mentioned devices do simulate hot-air balloons, it may be seen that some of these devices tend to be relatively complex, and require an investment in materials and assembly time. Therefore it is desirable to provide an imitation hot-air balloon which closely simulates a true hot-air balloon, yet is simple in construction and easily assembled.